


Pookie

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_kinkmeme, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>John/Rodney, pet names</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pookie

When John got back to their quarters, the shower was running and the bathroom door was wide open, steam billowing out of it.

"Hey, asshole," John yelled, loud enough to be sure Rodney could hear him in there. "Don't use all the hot water."

"That's not even possible, and you know it," Rodney yelled back. After a minute, Rodney poked his head out. "Asshole?"

"Yeah, asshole. It's a pet name." John grinned. "Like pookie."

Rodney rolled his eyes overdramatically.

"If you're so worried about water conservation," Rodney said, throwing a towel at John's head, "why don't you join me, _dickhead_."


End file.
